


The Unbreakable Bond

by tweis24



Category: Reylo fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweis24/pseuds/tweis24
Summary: This is my version of a fix it on TROS ending. It begins when Kylo Ren throws his lightsaber into the sea and becomes Ben Solo once again. This will be a multi chapter fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Unbreakable Bond

The Unbreakable Bond  
Chapter 1 : Voices

The moment that his lightsaber left his hand he felt it, and heard it.. The sensations were so overwhelmimg that it brought him to his knees. He knew that Rey was feeling the exact same thing that he was in this moment. The voices growing so powerful that he had to yell out to still them.

“Ben"

“Ben"

“Ben"

“Complete the Dyad is. In balance the two have become.” He heard in Master Yoda's very recognizable voice. He had not heard that voice since he was a child, and it stirred something in his very being that brought tears to his eyes.

He had closed his eyes tightly to reign in those tears, and when he opened them again she was there in front of him. She had tears streaming down her beautiful face, and he wanted to reach out and take her in his arms. She knelt in front of him and looked deeply into his eyes. She saw there what she had been waiting to see for so very long. She knew that he had returned to his true self once again, and she was looking into the eyes of Ben Solo. She said nothing, but instantly threw her arms around him, crying all the while.

“Rey, it’s ok Rey" he said with a roguish smile on his face.

What happened next, he was not at all prepared for. She leaned back out of his embrace, held his face in her hands, and suddenly brought her mouth in to meet his. His heart leapt in his chest at the sensation of the kiss, and he pulled her in closer, cradling her neck in his hand. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. He could feel sparks of light throughout his entire body. They radiated through him, into her, and back into him again. He knew that she was feeling the same sensations as him because in this moment they became one being. There were no longer two individuals with separate thoughts and feelings, but one complete person. So perfectly melded to each other that he could feel everything inside her, just as she could him. When they finally parted it was due to the voice that they both heard calling Ben's name. They looked up quickly, both quite embarrassed that they had been caught kissing. They were both amazed to see the figure of a man with a blue hue surrounding him standing there. Not just any man Ben noticed with a quickening of his heart. It was Anakin Skywalker, his grandfather.

“Grandfather?” Ben asked, with tears welling in his eyes, and an awed expression on his face. 

“Yes Ben. I have waited so long to speak to you. I am very proud of the decision that you have made. You have turned away from the dark side, and have completed the full power of the dyad.” He said with a smile on his face. A face that appeared so much like his own that his heart was still racing. 

“The full power of the dyad?” asked Rey. Not understanding exactly what he meant by this. “And am I finally seeing and speaking to a force ghost? This is all so, so, amazing" she said with a smile on her face. Still nervous about what was happening.

“First I’d like to introduce myself to you Rey. I’m Anakin Skywalker, father of Luke and Leah, and grandfather of Ben. I would like to thank you, because it is in no small part to you that we have Ben back. Your love and care for him were the final push that he needed to come back to the light. You never gave up, even when it hurt you deeply, and that is true compassion. You are truly a credit to the Jedi, even though you view the Jedi in a similar light to me” he said smiling at her. She did not understand what he meant by that last statement, but decided to ask him the important questions on her mind right now. 

“What do you mean by the full power of the dyad? I don’t understand” she said with questioning eyes. But before he could answer her she felt it. That closing of their bond which seemed to shimmer in her mind every time. But this time was not like the others. When she felt it Ben grabbed her hand. Before she could understand what was happening, he was there with her physically on the island.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not complete. It will have more chapters. Please be patient, as I work full time. I hope you all like it.


End file.
